Who The Halo are Fringe Division?
by Dimmitri Darkson Makros
Summary: Master Chief and Cortana travel to the year of 2036 to find it almost completely taken over by Observers. The Fringe Team and Spartan 117, And The Doctor join together to save the past... and the future!
1. Chapter 1

**Who the Halo are Fringe Division?**

**This story takes place post Fringe season 5 episode 1, post season 8 of Doctor Who and directly after the events of Halo 3.**

**Chapter 1**

_Both men walked through the blazing fire around them, neither feeling fear nor fearing death. They had seen much of that in both there life times. And though both shared the same goal both were sworn to walk different paths. One the path of the warrior, the other the path of a traveller. Alone, they were legends. Together, they were gods!_

_They walked side by side, their allies not to far behind them. Neither expected to survive the coming battle, but both intended to go down fighting._

Olivia woke with a madly beating heart and clothes drenched with sweat. She took a moment to take in her surroundings, searching for a clue for her whereabouts. A second later, reality hit her like a fist to the gut. And then she remembered. She was not in the early 20th century any more. She was in the year 2036.

She sighed and laid her head down slowly to rest on her pillow. Though it wasn't really _her_ pillow. She had once owned a pillow and a bed and a house. And now it was all gone, burned by The Observers. She turned her head to the side to see Peter, her lover, sleeping. And though she couldn't see her she knew that through the door was her daughter Etta, now an adult, sleeping in her own bed. And Walter and Astrid each fast asleep.

It showed despite all they had lost, there family could never be taken forever. Take Etta for example. Though she had not seen her parents for twenty years, she never gave up hope. And through that hope, they were reunited once more. Despite everything that had happened, past and present, Olivia would have found it perfect. Then the dreams came. At first they appeared like any normal nightmare. Then they escalated into something much worse. Truth. Truth that though she had never met these men before, they were coming. For six nights, she had been in fear of these men. She assumed them devils in disguise. But now she knew that these were not creatures of evil, but true heroes serving the light. And they were coming.

_This is UNSC FORWARD UNTO DAWN. Is anyone out there? Can you read me? Survivors on board. Require immediate assistants. Is anyone out there? Hallo?_

That was it! She could no longer stand it! She had been trapped in half a ship for the past four years with one of her closest allies in cryo sleep with nothing to do but edit a message once every month in the hopes that someone would catch wind and send help… and yet none had came!

She was beginning to think that no one ever would. Cortana yelled in frustration knownthat no one would hear, and knowing that no one would care. She simple could not believe it! The Master Chief, Earths greatest hero, was cryogenically frozen and had been for four years. He had defeated The Covenant, annihilated The Flood, stopped 343 Guilty Spark from firing the Halo rings and wiping out every form of sentient life in the universe and for what? To be forgotten by those he sworn to save to those he sacrificed _everything _for!

Cortana was not one to be petty but it simple was not fair! And even if someone did try to rescue them, it probably wouldn't happen for years. And by then either; She and The Chief would both be dead, she would die of rampancy and if, by some chance, she survived then most likely The Chief would die of an old age.

She turned on a holographic projector and a tiny blue avatar of herself appeared in the centre. She looked at The Chiefs cryo chamber and wondered _ would it be better to let him fie a peaceful death with hope in his heart than have him let down by the people that he protected with his life?_

Though she had no time to wonder further down this train of thought as something entirely unpredictable happened. A black hole, not one of destruction but a bridge between universes. Of course Cortana had never come across anything of the like and therefore assumed the only outcome of this surprise event, was death.

Her _last_ thoughts were _Well The Chief was always one for surprises. At least we both go out nice and quick._

CLUNK!

It was the sound that woke Peter from his sleep with the immediate thought that his house was being robbed. His second thought was the safety of his family. His third thought was remembering that he was in the future and that his house had been destroyed but that didn't stop Walter from making a midnight snack.

He sighed but that quickly turned into a chuckle. _Typical Walter,_ He thought with a smile, _never to late for him to make a food and 3 in the morning_. He laid down and closed his eyes, intent in getting a good few more minutes of sleep when suddenly there was another-

CLUNK!

He sighed and got out of bed careful as not to wake Olivia. As he walked down the stairs he noticed each step he made a rather loud groan. It made him wonder how on earth Walter had managed to get down the stairs without waking anyone.

As he reached the final step he began on his usual rant.

"Walter how many times have I told you to wait till bre-"

He stopped when he noticed this was not Walter standing in front of him. Instead he was faced with a man, fairly tall with a brown jumper and smart trousers, he had suspenders attached to a casual shirt and a bowtie, that under a different situation Peter would have thought looked pretty cool.

The man was at the kitchen table with what appeared to be some type of robotic dog. He turned around when Peter spoke, looking a little shocked at being discovered. Peter half expected the man to pull out a weapon and demand him to be quiet. Instead the stranger smiled and picked up a cup of tea that he had made.

" Oh, hello there. Sorry about breaking in and all, my dog here insisted for some strange reason for us to pop in. Thought I'd do some repairs while I'm at it-" The man hit his face. "Sorry where are my manners I'm The Doctor." He took a sip of tea. " Do you want me to make a cuppa?"

Cortana was more than surprised when she realized that the ship, and everything within, was intact. She was even more surprised when she located human signals barely a hundred meters away after doing a quick environmental scan. That surprise tripled when a secondary scan revealed that she was on top of planet Earth! She almost couldn't believe her luck! The chance of a wormhole opening right on top of their current location was astronomical. She wondered if this was some sort of ONI experiment. No, if it had been she would have been contacted immediately. Something was wrong. She accessed a satellite orbiting Earth to check on anything that might explain the situation. What she discovered was beyond shock.

"It's impossible!"

She double checked the data. It wasn't.

" Well that's a new one."

The ships sensors detected the planets gravity as they pulled into Earth's orbit. Earth…2036!


	2. Chapter 2

**Who the Halo are Fringe Division?**

**Chapter 2**

"I don't care who you are get out of my house!" said a very unhappy, and frankly quite cranky at being woken up so early Peter. After all, the most Peter had been expecting out of the day was work with Walter on attempts to retrieve his lost memories, maybe talk to his daughter and learn some more about her life. But no, that just wasn't going to happen! Instead he was face to face with a bizarre Englishman, with a bizarre name, who had broken into his house to repair a metallic dog… and then offered to make him tea.

" Yes yes of course, now where do you keep the biscuits?" The Doctor began searching around in the cupboards.

Peter couldn't believe the nerve of this man!

"Look Doctor-?"

The man turned to face him with a pleasant smile. "Nothing after. I'm just the Doctor."

Frustration forgotten momentarily Peter became rather confused. "Just The Doctor?"

The Doctors hand came out of the kitchen cupboard with a rather large tin. "Just The Doctor."

He sighed. "Well then 'The Doctor', could you please vacate the premises." Peter couldn't believe his luck. First he was awoken into a world controlled by The Observers and then, barely two days later his daughters house had a breaking from possible the worlds worst thief.

"Well my good fellow, I only say that simple because I don't know your name, I honestly would if I could but I don't think I should."

"What?" He could not believe the nerve of the man. First he had been caught breaking and entering, then offered to make him tea and after being told to leave and now he was making jokes!

" Well you see…"The Doctor hesitated, unsure weather to proceed. He quickly decided that telling this man the truth wouldn't cause any further harm than had been done already. "The only other reason I can't leave is because I'm in slight trouble with the law."

Peter's mind took a moment to process this. After all, to him law men had a sense of humour and a head full of hair. They were not so keen on ending humanity.

He sighed. "Maybe you should have mentioned that before hand. After all, everyone in this house are wanted fugitives."

The Doctor put down his tea by K9s tail and grinned his famous grin. "You too. Well I have to say, didn't see that one coming. Maybe we should start a fan club! What do you say-?"

"Peter."

"Peter!"

Peter smiled begging to warm to the man. Who couldn't. He was just so full of positive… well, everything. He could see that this was the sort of man that could change a murderer into a saint into a matter of seconds. He nodded at the kettle.

"Think I'll have that tea now."

The Doctor smiled grabbing a cup out of the cupboard. It was unfortunate that at that moment, K9 reactivated and knocked over the tea with his tail, both of the actions startling the man and the alien.

"Power reactivated Master" The little mechanical dog spoke, clearly to The Doctor and startling Peter for the second time. "Incoming transmission. Activating speakers."

A second later a voice was being played through the dogs speakers, hidden within his ears. The message, so far as Peter could tell, was military due to strange name and cryptic calling. What he couldn't understand was why he'd never heard of this particular area of the military.

"What the hell?"

Any other time both men would have said jinks.

"_This is UNSC FORWARD UNTO DAWN. Is anyone out there? Can you read me? If there's anyone out there, please be warned that a crash landing is imminent in your area. Suggest immediate evacuation." _

If silence could kill, and A.I.'s were physical beings, Cortana would be dead. She had sent out the message in the hopes that someone would receive it before they began their decent into the Earth. 2036.

She had to admit, she never would have seen this coming. She only wished she had. Before the chances of their survival were one in a million. Now it was more like one in a million times ten to the power of fourteen squared.

She quickly and easily hacked into one of the ever nearing planets satellites, in an attempt to triangulate the point of impact. She sighed, finally having some luck. It seemed that The Dawn would crash in an abandoned area of a city. She then preceded to isolate any two way broadcasting devices and sent her message on repeat only changing in slightly as it would tell them to evacuate and not assist. She waited a few minutes with no reply. She stopped broadcasting the signal and instead sent whatever remaining power to boosting The Dawns shields.

"_Hell , umm Forward Unto Dawn? I copy you umm…over."_

Cortana stopped what she was doing, and focussed on the transmission. A quick check from satellite surveillance showed the message to be coming from a car in the street near to the blast radius. She then sent her reply message.

_This is UNSC FORWARD UNTO DAWN, please identify yourself over._

A second later there was a reply.

"_My name is Doctor Walter Bishop. Now if you don't mind me asking, who are you and what are you selling?...over"._

Walter had not been expecting anything from that moment. He was simply enjoying the peace and quiet that was offered to him, and he sat there listening to an old earth song. He was quite startled to hear a sound coming from under the seat. He put his hand down and picked up an old radio. Barely a minute after he was telling a strange women about a time he had walked to the bus stop completely nude. Most people would hear stories like this from there friends in order to create feelings of embarrassment. However, Walter told the story with pride.

"Ha, you should have seen the look on their faces. It's quite lucky my daughter in law worked with the FBI. Otherwise we might not have been having this conversation."

"_Listen Doctor Bishop-"_

"Oh, please call me Walter."

"_Walter then. Listen I need you attempt to make sure that no one is standing from approximately five feet in front of you for at least two kilometres."_

That's all well and good, but you still haven't told me what your selling."

"_**Ye, mate I don't think she's selling anything."**_

"**Master, ship detected in atmosphere. Three minutes and nine seconds till crash landi-!"**

_**K-9 hush now. I'm trying to talk to someone."**_

Walter wasn't expecting two new voices, both British but one sounding more robotic whilst the other young. Cortana sighed.

_And who am I speaking to now?"_

_**You now that's twice this day some ones asked for my name. Well, at least you haven't accused me of breaking and entering. Anyways I'm the Doctor and my companion is K-9. Pleasure to meet you, or talk to each other through communications devices.**_

By that time, Walter was asleep.

Olivia could hear someone talking downstairs. Someone she didn't know. She had walked to the stairs and peaked around the corner, sidearm in the pocket of her pyjamas, to see a British man talking to Peter with what appeared to be a metallic dog on the table. She at first thought it might be one of Etta's associates. But that thought was quickly removed when she felt her daughter nudge her shoulder with _her_ sidearm raised. Their eyes met briefly and it showed that they were both thinking the same thing: the man had probably tricked Peter into letting him in, probably telling him he was a friend of Etta's, but is motives were probably on the lines of death. There minds in sink they both bursted down the stairs, Olivia in lead and Etta behind, with their weapons raised towards the stranger.

They yelled at the same time " Hands in the air!"

The man wasn't startled, but instead grinned and looked at Peter and said ""Why didn't you tell me we had company! I would have made one of my legendary breakfast brunches."

Peter, to Olivia surprise, gave a slight smile and looked like he was about to reply. But before he could, there came a sound like a thousand planes decending and then an explosion that shook the Earth.

The Metallic dog said, "**Ship has landed, survivors on board. We must find the Reclaimer**".


End file.
